The primary purpose of the proposed reseach is to determine the effects, as well as limitations, of cognitive factors in human autonomic conditioning. More specifically, we are developing and testing methods of measuring awareness of the CS-UCS relation during (rather than after) a pavlovian conditioning session. In this way, we hope to determine the temporal relationship between the development of awareness and the development of conditioning. We are presently studying this relationship within a discrimination conditioning paradigm as well as a temporal conditioning paradigm.